


Turn On The Red Light

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: You are a legal prostitute who resides at a brothel on the Citadel. Cop Rick comes and pays you a visit.





	Turn On The Red Light

Life on the Citadel was strange. Infinite versions of the same person floating by on every sidewalk could be disorienting, and when that face was either above or below you almost every evening they all had a tendency to blur together into one indistinguishable mass of lanky bodies, arrogant smirks and blue-gray hair.

It hadn’t taken long to learn what they liked. Once you’d had your first Rick, you found the others largely followed suit - their stuttered words, bruising hands and thick cocks breaking you down just so you could put yourself back together again once they were gone.

Still, you couldn’t complain too much. When you’d accepted the position at Moulin Rick it was with the understanding that your every need, every desire, would be catered to - and so you wanted for nothing. After all, you a were a commodity.

The first time you met Cop Rick, it had been strictly business. He’d arrived at the brothel for a routine inspection - doing a double-take when he saw you - before following the Madam through the establishment to complete his checklist.

On his way out, you caught his eye and smiled, the result being something you never imagined you’d see - a Rick blushing.

After that, his visits became commonplace as monthly reviews were a requirement. He was never anything other than completely professional - he didn’t grope any of the employees, or try to convince the bartender to give him drinks on the house. He came in, did his job and left.

So on this particular evening, he was the furthest thing from your mind.

Laying on the plush comforter of your bed, a tablet in one hand, you wore nothing but a thin, satin chemise as you awaited a client. This was by design. Ricks weren’t known for their patience in the heat of the moment, and complicated lingerie became so much useless fabric when subjected to their whims. Soon, your solitude was interrupted by a knock at the door, letting you know you had a visitor.

“Yes?”

You glanced up, the Madam having stepped in to inform you of the arrival. “He requested you specifically.”

Cop Rick walked in behind her, his face drawn, his jaw tight. He was awkward, uncomfortable at the prospect of giving in to that carnal need which so many other Ricks freely indulged.

“Oh, it’s you! Come in, please.”

Sliding from the bed, you heard the door shut behind him, leaving the two of you alone.

Rick didn’t fidget, but you could tell he wanted to. His eyes drank you in, his pupils dilating. You saw his throat work as he swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing in the long, slender column of his neck. He was still wearing his uniform, though the utility belt and vest were gone, and even this small bit of informality seemed strange, so accustomed were you to seeing him completely put together.

You approached him, smiling, hoping to bring down some of his defenses. Rick grunted, clearing his throat.

“I-I’ve never done anything like this before. I mean - I’ve never - never utilized this type of … service.”

Running a hand along his chest, you brought it up to finger the collar of his shirt. He watched you with keen interest, his own hands clenched at his sides. Standing on tiptoe, you brushed your lips against his jaw, his breath coming out in a sharp burst at the contact.

You whispered against his skin, “You can kiss me if you want to.”

He shuddered and then crushed his mouth against yours, his inert hands at last finding their momentum and coming up to cup your face. He kissed you like a man dying of thirst might drink water - with a profound, desperate need that made the warmth low in your belly begin to blossom.

His tongue hot and insistent in your mouth, you moaned, pressing your breasts against his chest. You used your fingers to find his belt loops and pull his pelvis into you, seeking out that hard line of heat you knew you’d find.

Rick made a small keening sound at the contact, his hands leaving your face for your hips where he clutched them, rocking against you. Abandoning your mouth, he began to trail wet kisses down your neck and onto your shoulder while he bunched your chemise into his fingers, seeking the softness of your skin.

“Do you want to maybe move this to bed?” Your voice was breathless, full of arousal.

He nodded, bending his knees and placing a hand under your bare ass to lift you from the ground. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck, allowing him to carry you. He deposited you onto the mattress where you pulled at his shirt and tie.

“Get rid of this, please?”

“Wha- huh? Oh, y-yeah.”

Rick yanked at the knot, his tie coming undone as you fumbled with the buttons. Once revealed, his chest was lined with lean muscle, his abs prominent. You had to admit you were impressed.

“Jesus. Why can’t every Rick look like you?”

But he didn’t respond, instead using his mouth to kiss the exposed skin of your ribs, working his way towards your cunt.

He glanced up, asking for permission - another first for a Rick.

“Can I?”

You could only nod, though you found your voice once his mouth found you. He licked up and around the lips of your cunt, teasing you apart to reach the slick, inner folds. His tongue flat, he lapped at you, every so often flicking at the base of your clit to watch your hips buck and thighs shake. When he slipped two fingers into your pussy, your back arched as he beckoned, rubbing the secret place inside of you that made you tremble and start to fall apart. Gripping his hair, you rolled your hips against his face which was already slick with your moisture.

He stopped long enough to ask you one question: “Will you cum for me?”

And before you could reply you were already over the edge. You sobbed, his name tumbling from your lips as your cunt spasmed around him and the bright bliss of your orgasm washed over you. You were still quivering when you felt him remove his fingers. He stuck them in his mouth, sucking them clean, and then he was crawling up your prone form his cock hard and ready in his hand.

When he reached your face, he paused, studying you, cataloguing your flushed cheeks and glossy eyes. He leaned down to ghost his lips against the line of your jaw, his breath hot against your over sensitive skin.

He asked again: “Can I?”

And this time you answered.

“Ohmygod yes please fuck me.”

Placing the head of his cock at your entrance, he slid in with a gentleness you were not expecting. Like all Ricks, he was big, thick, and he stretched your cunt as he slipped inside. But just as he’d been with you all evening, in this, too, was he considerate, giving you time to adjust to his size before he began to thrust into your pussy.

He was not in a hurry, and his movements reflected this lack of impatience, the slow, easy undulation of his hips allowing you to feel every inch of him, to savor that sweetness and sublimity as he fucked you. 

His voice was in your ear, a low, breathy whisper which he used to stoke your fires once more.

“I-I see you - every time - every time I come here and - and you’re so beautiful - ah! - and I would go home and - and think about you touching me and - and fucking me while I - while I fucked my hand - wi-wishing it was you.”

Your eyes rolled closed at the confession and you moaned, your hands clutching at his back, nails digging into his skin. Feeling your cunt contract around him you knew he was trying to push you over the edge one more time.

“G-goddamnit - I want - I need you to cum - cum for me again - Can you? Please, baby, say yes - say yes.”

“Yes yes Rick yes I can - I can - !”

Your second orgasm rolled in and you wailed, lost in that flood as your pussy spasmed round him and your vision blurred. Somewhere far away you heard him groan - “F-fuck!” - and then he was coming, too, his hips stalling and cock throbbing as he filled you.

The two of you laid there, panting against each other, waiting for your heartbeats to return to normal. Rick pressed his forehead to yours before placing a single, gentle kiss on your nose, making you giggle.

“I think you’re my favorite Rick.”

He chuckled, a low sound that vibrated against you.

“I-I don’t think you’re supposed to have a favorite.”

But you just smiled and nuzzled against him.

“I don’t care. It’s definitely you.”


End file.
